G.L.A.D.: Guess It's My Turn & the Slogan
by Just a Thought
Summary: I'm taking a shot at this whole G.L.A.D. thing, scared yet? I also threw in a slogan...
1. My Turn...

Warnings: Self insertion fic and in my opinion it's not that funny.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT, I don't own the characters, any original concepts of Dragon Ball/Z/GT (i.e. senzu beans), and I don't own the Dragon Ball/Z/GT universe. I also make no money off this fic.

Disclaimer 2: *jerks thumb towards Daughter of Chaos* She started the group. So obviously I don't own G.L.A.D.

----------

Yeah, procrastinator, I put it off till today to write.

----------

A young, teenage brunette with hazel eyes walks up to the podium this time. She is wearing a gray shirt with the words air force written on it and wears baggy jeans. She doesn't flinch as she walks by Gohan (who sighs in relief) and makes her way to center stage. The brunette takes a deep breath, opens her mouth, and…no sound comes out. ~What?~ she mouths.

A technician points to the microphone and the brunette looks down to find it isn't on. She quickly turns it on and begins to speak. "Hello there." She says in a calm voice. "My name is Just a Thought, or JAT for short." She pauses and looks back at Gohan, "And," she begins, "I have a problem!"

The author's eyes light up. "Hey, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." She looks at the crowd. "I have a problem, I have a problem, I have a…"

She's cut off by the angry crowd yelling at her to get on with it. She shrugs and shuffles through several pages of notes before flinging them behind her. As luck would have it they hit poor Gohan in the face.

"Well, I'm kinda new to the series compared to some people, it's only been about a year and a month since I became a fan of Dragon Ball Z. It's been even more recently that I became so obsessed with Gohan too." She pauses, "Before that I couldn't decide, though Goku was pretty cool. I've been writing fanfiction for at least six months now and drawing for about two months."

"You killed me in your first fic." Gohan growles.

"Hey I brought you back!"

"Only because some people wanted you too."

"Well," JAT looks cheerful (it's kinda freaky) "You know the saying you hurt the ones you love…"

"More like torture."

JAT starts talking to the audience once more. "Well, I'm a poor dubby who hasn't even been able to get her hands on the Trunks videos yet."

The crowd Tsk tsks.

"Then again," the author sighs, "It isn't really my fault, my parents are afraid of the least violence." She sighs again, "But yet they let me watch some of the goriest movies out there"

The whole crowed mummers a sympathetic sound.

"But, I've still managed to tape every episode of the translated DBZ, I have a few volumes of the comic (or is it called manga in America too?), a few figures, a shirt that I'm quite fond of, and numerous other little things."

JAT realizes the crowds eyes have begun to drift. 

"One of the things that bothers me most is that most sites have a poll for your favorite character, and lotsa times it's either Goku, Trunks, or Veggie up at the top. IT's not fair! Gohan should be at the top. And, another thing, why is it that there is a whole wall of DBZ toys, yet the only figure they have of Gohan is The Great Sayiaman

The crowd mummers agreements.

"I first feel in love with Gohan when I flipped through the channels and found DBZ on. He was in the very first scene I saw of DBZ." JAT pauses to grin at Gohan. "You were such a cute kid."

Gohan rolls his eyes.

JAT clears her throat. "Well, I'd probably let someone else have time to talk." She checks her watch. "Sheez! How long is this meeting going to go on?"

Someone in the back speaks up, "For as long as it takes for every Gohan fan to speak up!"

A certain short, and spiky haired Sayian snickers in the background, "That shouldn't take too long."

*Scene changes to outside the auditorium*

"Yahhhh!" Vegeta yells as all the Gohan fans toss him outside. He gets up and rubs his bruised hiney. "It doesn't matter!" he yells, "I have more fans!" He is suddenly engulfed in a sudden "down pour" of girls. "Ah! No! Get away from me!" Vegeta's yells go unheard by all the Gohan fans who are back inside.

*Scene changes back to the inside of the auditorium*

"And so," JAT concludes calmly. "Just remember, even if he is dead," she gets an evil gleam in her eyes and her voice is now a hyper yell, "HE ISN'T TAKEN IN THE FUTURE TIMELINE!"

JAT takes out her portable tape player and flips on a "Fist of the North Star" midi she's recorded to tape and bounces over to where Gohan is, gives him a long hug, then bounces off.

Gohan sighs with relief but shudders when JAT yells over her shoulder, "Who's next?"

Um…sorry this wasn't my best piece of work.


	2. The Very Belated G.L.A.D. Slogan

Disclaimer: See various other stories by me. (Too tired to write one right now.)

Notes: Anyone care? What's that? No. Okay, good.

----------

You can have Veggie, Goku and Trunks,

Just give us our Gohan, 

We don't need no more hunks.

All of us, are proud members of G.L.A.D,

And when Gohan get's dissed,

Whooboy, we get _mad_.

Sorry it took me so long to get around to posting this, feel free to hit me over the head with various vegetables.


End file.
